Finding Paths
by Ezra Von Elric
Summary: Planning for the future is never easy especially when you feel abandoned...(Another summery inside) Tala X Julia (Friendship Romance you chose) (Warning implied sex) One-shot


_There was this Draco Hermoine fanfic I read sometimes ago, only yesterday I recalled it and this story came up along with the memory... (Not really my original idea but give it a try.)_

* * *

**FINDING PATHS**

_(Summary: - 6 years after BEGA everyone carried on with their own life, all but two other former bladers. TalaXJulia)_

24-years old former captain Tala Valkov watched as the last piece of furniture was moved out of his living room and into the moving truck. It has been six years since he had the privilege of watching Boris rot in the small prison cell, after the entire BEGA thing the former Russian team was finally seen in a different light but that didn't last long. The next tournament was turned out to be the last since Spencer was already a legal adult and per the Russian military rule he was round up for one of the camps, Bryan followed a few days later something about searching for a life worth living. Ian on the other hand stayed behind and was the captain of the current team and bought back the championship three times in a row. While Tala also retired the same year as the other two the BBA Russian base got him working as the new coach and to oversee the recruitments.

With so much in their life they hardly saw each other let alone stay in the huge house (which Mr. Dickenson gifted to them after the BEGA fiasco), so Tala was the only one in the house. At first he liked the peace, silence and quite but slowly he began to get bored in the house and he found it hard to maintain. During that time Tala did a lot of thinking and came to realise that he was only making himself depressed in the house all alone by himself so he put the house in the hands of a caretaker that the real estate agent would provide-Ian would need the house after he retires. Until than he would have the furniture moved to their former base and he would move to an apartment in the heart of Moscow, there at least the sound of traffic would accompany him while he planed ahead for the future.

Releasing a sigh Tala sat on the front porch and looked up at the setting sun and let the summer wind blow though him and into the now-empty wooden floored two storied building in the outskirts of Moscow. If he put up the house for sale no-doubt a lot of people would be fighting over the property with the garden on the front and a pool on the back. 'The agent sure takes time.' Paper works had never been a strong point for him-he realised that when he was called to finalise the papers for the property. No matter how many he read and sign there are always more since this one company offers 'everything-from-caretakers-to-movers-to-dealers', and now he was waiting for the agent as he was too lazy to be in the office-frankly he hate their office.

"Mr. Valkov?"Blue eyes looked up at the woman with brown/orange hair and green eyes dressed in brown suite and black heels "Fernandez?" "I'm your estate dealer."Julia replied and shook his hand while holding the file case in hand "I got property hand over papers and a list of caretakers you can choose from." "Why not just send one over?"Tala asked moving aside so that she can seat on the top stair-which she did "My house is empty."He offered an explanation "To your question."Julia ran over the file and pulled out papers held with paper clips "I'm sure you would like to know who's gonna look after your things and be aware of what kind of person he or she may be."She pulled out another blue file and flipped through it "Sign here...here...and...here."

Without a word Tala took the fountain pen and sign on the places "And here is the caretakers list." "This is gonna take a while..."He mumbled "I don't mind."The former blader replied "Take your time."

"Thirsty?"

"What do you have?"

"Vodka, wine and water."

"Vodka."

While Julia scan around the green garden Tala went in and came back minutes later with two bottles "I can't find the glasses." "That's fine."She replied accepting the drink and settling down while the red-head went through the list of caretakers "I'm afraid the movers bill, the other half of the property's papers and others will take a while longer." "I don't mind."Then they went back to silence with the occasional flipping sound of the papers. Somewhere between the dark sky, small talks and alcohol fuelled bodies they ended up making out on the wooden floor. One-thing-led-to-another and the next morning they woke up on Tala's king bed. No words were shared as they knew it was just a one night's comfort for two empty souls.

* * *

The next time Julia appeared again was two weeks later while Tala was watching the beyblade finals. "Looks like Russia won again."Julia commented looking at the portable TV on Tala's foldable table in his room while he signed the papers "Ian rather die than let the world championship fall in Daichi's or Kevin's hands."He never took his eyes off the papers, in the near empty house the sound of the TV rang though "Why did you plan to leave anyway?"She asked finally breaking the silence "Got bored."He replied flipping over the papers-it has been a long time since he had a visitor and having her over was a refresh even if she was a former foe and his estate agent.

After finally completing the papers Tala sighed and leaned back on the plastic chair, he can't help but look over at Julia who looked equally tired "You live here all alone?"She asked "You can say that."He replied "The rest has things to do and be merry away in their own way."

"Oh..."

"What about you and your brother?"

"After leaving the circus we tried our hands on many things, Raul ended up as an arts teacher and a part-time local beyblade coach and I got into this real estate dealer. It's been a while since I last heard of him...if I recalled he said he was getting married next week."

"Wish him for me."

"Sure will."

The sound of the anchor and Ian's face flash through the T.V. it was all silent until...

"You can stay back for dinner."

"Thank you."

* * *

With autumn came the time to put on warmer clothes, it had been a week and a few days since Julia last came by with the final phase of the property's papers. Tala was moving around the house checking all the rooms for the last time when he saw a woman entered the property. He went on the front door and saw Julia there a thick black overcoat over the white dress she was wearing and her hair slowly following the wind's movement. "Hey Tala."She smiled "Evening Julia."Tala nodded back "Mind if I crash in for the night?"The woman sounded tired and empty "No."The red-head turned back in followed by Julia.

After a simple dinner and a drink they were laying on Tala's bed now that Julia had changed into his spare clothes.

"Tala?"Blue eyes looked at the woman lying next to him "If you want...what would you do with your life?"Meeting silence Julia was about to drift off the sleep when Tala's voice rang "I...don't know. What would you do?" "Travel the world I guess..."She said after a thought

"You guess?"

"There are a lot of things I want to do actually."

"More like?"

"Owning a ski resort."

"I wouldn't understand why you would want that."

"Hehe...cheers." (Sarcasm)

Tick-tock the pendulum clock on the table went on...

"I guess I want to do something."Tala said after a while "What?"Green eyes rolled at the man who was looking at the ceiling "Travelling sounds like a good idea."A smile came on his face at the thought of seeing things more than snow and blizzards "Seeing and meeting former foes and teaching beyblade on the way...yeah I could do that."

"That's the spirit!"

"What about you Julia? Remain as an estate dealer?"

"Not for long."Feeling his positive side Julia can't help but smile a real one in a long time "After I have enough money I might join the artistic world...a decorator or a wedding manager. You know I might do just that, I had to take the manager's place in my brother's wedding after he fall sick out of the blues." "That's the spirit!"At the déjà they can't help but laugh.

"Goodnight Tala."

"Night Julia."

The next morning the old empty house seemed to smile at the lively occupants who were having the traditional breakfast where Tala showed off his cooking skills and Julia laughed while removing the pancake from the ceiling, Tala could only glared at her for a short while before he gave into a smile.

* * *

Just three days later Julia came with the caretakers who were a middle aged couple. Tala had his flight to Japan booked so Julia went to see him off in the Moscow international airport.

"Going to Japan all of a sudden?"Julia rolled her eyes at the man who was fumbling with his phone "Are you that excited?" "I'm on a winter retreat Julia."He replied after he finally cancelled his apartment "I need this winter to think though and plan my first stop."

"You're not sleeping on the streets are you?"

"Real funny Julia."He looked at the woman who looked rather smug "Hiwatari still owed me for losing that tag-team tournament."They couldn't talk any longer as the announcement for the passengers on flight to Japan was made "That's my flight."Checking his ticket once again Tala got his leather bag and his air bag on the other hand "Julia?"He turned back to the woman who was looking at him with a brow raised "Hm?" He said "Can I have your personal number? You know, to catch up and meet again...sometimes." "The agencies have their employee record."Julia replied "Grab it when you have time to spare."

"There's possibility of you changing your number."

"They also have my brother's landline; you can ask him for my number I always keep him updated."

"Landline?"

"No one's high and mighty as you are Tala."

Julia laughed off the glare "Sorry, sorry I can't help it."Growling a bit Tala opened his mouth to say something but shut it back as the second announcement was made "Julia?"She turned to him with a smile "Yes?"

"See you soon."

The Spanish stood there and gave a smile "You too."And as the clock airport clock struck 13:00 Julia watched as the back of the red-head disappears among the plain background standing out like the proud lone wolf he was. 'I'll be looking forward to Tala.'

**_THE END_**

* * *

Thank you to all those who took the time off to read this tell me what you think about it.


End file.
